Cumpliendo una promesa
by nadaoriginal
Summary: Leon ha regresado a la ciudad donde conoció a Angela Miler, y allí se reencuentra con ella. Este encuentro entre ambos llena de esperanza a Angela, quien todavía tiene fresca en su memoria aquella particular despedida que tuvieron luego del incidente de Curtis. Oneshot con lemmon.


Un saludo tremendo a todos los leales seguidores de Resident Evil. A causa de la petición de Jordi (en su review en _Agónico último momento_ ), doy paso a este OS que seguramente a algunos les va a encantar (especialmente a quienes vieron _Degeneration_ ).

 **Cumpliendo una promesa**

Habían pasado varios años desde la última vez que había visto a esa mujer, a Angela Miler.

Leon casi se duerme con el rostro pegado a la ventana del avión en que viajaba. La razón de aquel vuelo era encontrarse nuevamente con ella. Había sido una experiencia hermosa el poco tiempo que estuvo con ella, fuera de todo el drama y la necesidad de sobrevivir en aquella fatídica noche. Para el hombre había sido más que una simple despedida aquella vez que se fue y dejó a Angela para ir luego a despedirse también de su gran amiga Claire.

Al menos la paz había reinado desde la última vez que estuvo cerca. Aquella ciudad no había vuelto a ser el foco de ataques bioterroristas, y con toda seguridad Angela estaría haciendo su vida normalmente, ahora haciendo aburridos patrullajes y participando en el adiestramiento de nuevos soldados comprometidos a mantener el mundo a salvo de esas aberraciones virales que nunca se sabía cuándo serían soltadas en las calles. Angela Miler, una persona que había sufrido tanto, pero que con seguridad habría encontrado la manera de superar todo ello. Eso era lo que Leon pensaba de ella.

Habiendo llegado al nuevo aeropuerto de la ciudad, Leon toma todas sus cosas (no mucho, pues su tiempo para estar allí era limitado) y otea su alrededor hasta que da con esa persona. Angela se acerca con paso elegante hasta estar justo enfrente de Leon, el cual le saluda con una sonrisa.

─ Veo que mi mensaje logró llegar a ti ─ es lo primero que dice el agente ─. Temí que no fuera así.

─ Siento no haber respondido tu llamada desde el principio. Estaba muy ocupada haciendo mis informes ─ se excusa Angela con una voz que denotaba más alegría que otra cosa ─. Pero empecemos con que me cuentes cómo te ha ido ¿Has salvado mucha gente últimamente?

─ Más o menos, aunque preferiría decir eso una vez que ese mal sea erradicado completamente ─ Leon parecía un poco entretenido con el gesto de Angela ─. Realmente es una pelea de nunca acabar, y pienso que ahora mismo debería aprovechar unas cortas vacaciones, y se me acabó ocurriendo estar precisamente aquí para ello ¿Querrías darme un tour por la ciudad?

Angela esboza una sonrisa de medio lado y acompaña a Leon hacia fuera del aeropuerto. La ciudad había cambiado bastante de la última vez que Leon estuvo cerca. Muchos edificios nuevos habían sido levantados sobre aquellos edificios que habrían sido utilizados como cuarteles clandestinos para bioterroristas, la seguridad en toda la ciudad había alcanzado nuevas cotas para asegurar que los ciudadanos estén a salvo de cualquier atentado… Estos cambios por sí solos habían sido suficientes para que, ante los ojos de Leon, la ciudad casi no pareciese la misma de antes.

─ ¿Te sorprende lo que han hecho con la ciudad? ─ Leon asiente a la pregunta de Angela ─ Supongo que también habrás oído lo que le pasó al senador.

─ Sí, lo oí poco después que me fui. Una verdadera tragedia, y WilPhama se perdió de inmediato ─ recordaba Leon cuando Hunnigan le informaba al llegar a su casa ─. Muchas cosas pasaron, pero supongo que no haría ningún mal cambiar el foco de nuestra charla, ¿no?

─ Tienes razón. Lo siento ─ dice Angela entre risas ─. Por cierto, hace poco han hecho labores de saneamiento en el lago que está cerca de aquí, y ahora está en buenas condiciones. Cada fin de semana se acercan varios jóvenes para nadar y alimentar los patos.

─ Eso sí que suena interesante. Podríamos acercarnos allá más tarde.

* * *

 **Casa de Angela**

El lugar donde la militar vivía era un sitio bastante confortante. Una experiencia completamente nueva para lo que Leon tenía por costumbre, y es que en su departamento no tenía muchas cosas de las cuales disfrutar, especialmente porque casi no pasaba tiempo allí, y porque el espacio era mayormente utilizado para su tele y su armario para su ropa y sus materiales necesarios en cada misión que le fuese asignada. No era precisamente un lugar maravilloso para invitar a cualquiera a una reunión casual, era más bien un sitio para descansar entre misiones nada más. La casa de Angela era todo lo contrario: Realmente sería un sueño hecho realidad estar allí para vivir, libre de toda esa locura vivida luego de Raccoon City, pero tenía la vida que tenía, y por lo tanto tenía que seguir delante de ese modo.

Angela le señala a Leon la habitación de invitados para que llevara allí su equipaje y se dé un rato para descansar antes de una ligera comida que Angela ya había preparado con antelación. A Leon no podía parecerle mejor esa propuesta, y rápidamente lleva sus cosas al lugar indicado para así acomodarse a gusto. En cuestión de sólo un par de minutos ya estaba todo listo, y hasta se había cambiado la ropa por una más casual para así dar una vuelta al lado de Angela. La comida resulta en una sopa bastante sabrosa y ligera, justo como había prometido.

─ ¿Qué te parece mi receta? Curtis me enseñó cuando éramos niños.

─ Pues te enseñó muy bien, lo creas o no ─ opina Leon con sumo agrado.

Angela sonríe ante la respuesta y se sienta también para comer. Hacía mucho tiempo desde la última vez que había contado con un invitado en la mesa, tanto que casi había olvidado cuánto, así que la presencia de Leon daba a la casa un ambiente más hogareño, más apacible. En ese momento Angela se acuerda de lo que había dicho Leon acerca de ir al lago. Parecía una excelente idea, además que Leon le había mostrado estar conforme a aquella invitación hecha tiempo atrás sobre bucear juntos, esa invitación de cuando Leon se iba luego de darle su apoyo cuando Curtis había muerto. Podía recordar aquel aliento de vida que Leon le había dado en aquel momento de máxima tensión, una ayuda que para ella fue lo más cercano a un beso que había tenido desde la adolescencia.

Todavía podía sentir aquel rastro que le dejaron los labios de Leon al tocar los suyos. Fue por razones de supervivencia, algo meramente profesional, pero no dejaba se sentirse bien, a fin de cuentas.

─ ¿Qué tal si nos vamos ya al lago? Podemos ir juntos a nadar y bucear ─ dice Angela tímidamente al terminar de comer.

─ ¿No estará muy acaparado el lago a estas horas? ─ objeta Leon.

─ Para nada. Eso pasa temprano en la mañana. Después del mediodía casi no va nadie, excepto los fines de semana.

─ Sí, algo así habías dicho ─ Leon se levanta de la silla y se ofrece a llevar los platos al fregadero ─. Dame unos cuantos minutos ayudándote en esto y dejando que busque algunas cosas, y en cosa de diez minutos nos vamos allá.

Angela sonríe alegre. Jamás en su vida había conocido a un hombre como Leon, y estaba más que segura que jamás en la vida podría encontrar a nadie que se le pudiese comparar.

* * *

 **Lago**

Había transcurrido algo más de media hora desde lo anteriormente transcurrido, y ya el dúo se encontraba cerca de la orilla del lago, contemplando el esplendor que ante ellos se extendía. No era muy grande, y tampoco parecía ser demasiado profundo, pero la orilla arenosa bien podía dar la sensación de estar en una pequeña playa, excusa excelente para que así ambos se cambiaran para ponerse trajes de baño especiales para la ocasión.

Leon iba por lo sencillo, un bóxer ligeramente ajustado de color negro, no dejando nada a la imaginación con respecto a la figura de su cuerpo en general, dando a entender que realmente tenía mucho más de lo que aparentaba. Angela por su parte llevaba consigo un bikini que se ajustaba a su anatomía de una manera bastante provocativa. Ella había elegido ese conjunto a conciencia, pues seguramente con eso podría sacarle algunos pensamientos non-santos a Leon.

Ambos se divierten en grande en aquella pequeña playa, chapoteando con los pies y buscando caracolas que no habían por ningún lado, pero igual ese detalle no hizo menos divertido el momento. Angela se reía tanto que a veces le parecía que volvía a ser niña, cosa que la hacía ruborizarse unas cuantas veces. Leon por su parte sentía que realmente necesitaba aquello. Era mucho mejor que sus días libres ordinarios. Era lo más cercano a una vida normal que seguramente hubiese tenido de no haber pasado lo de Raccoon City. Ya cuando los dos se habían cansado de chapotear y correr por la orilla, Angela siente que ya ha llegado la hora de la verdad.

─ Leon, ¿recuerdas aquella vez cuando te pedí que buceáramos juntos?

─ ¿Cómo podría olvidarlo? Justo antes de irme de aquí con rumbo al cuartel ─ Angela sonríe al ver que Leon sí recordaba ─. Esa promesa fue exactamente lo que me trajo en primer lugar. Quiero cumplirla. Bucearemos juntos, hasta donde quieras que lleguemos ─ culmina Leon con una media sonrisa.

Angela temblaba ligeramente por la emoción. No podía estar menos que excitada ante aquellas palabras de Leon, y ambos empiezan a adentrarse en las aguas del lago. A medida que avanzaban sus cuerpos se acostumbraban a las frías aguas, hasta que ambas se pudieron sumergir para así nadar un rato bajo la superficie. La experiencia fue maravillosa para la mujer, por decir lo menos, y más especialmente por poderlo hacer junto con Leon. Estar así, tan cerca, en el agua, invitaba a Angela a intentar incluso lo que estuviera prohibido, todo con tal de conocer más todavía a ese Leon que estaba más allá del uniforme y la formalidad propia de un agente del gobierno. Leon también se encontraba absorbido, y lo estaba por aquella seductora y a la vez tímida mirada que desprendían los orbes de Angela. Nadie los miraba, nadie podía interrumpirlos.

Fue Angela quien tomó la iniciativa y besa a Leon. Un beso suave, pero indudablemente cargado de sentimiento, y Leon pronto corresponde el gesto. Ambos se van abrazando mientras sigue el beso, y ninguno prestaba la más mínima atención a lo que les rodeaba. Era normal, pues estaban solos y a salvo, así que podían seguir como quisieran.

Angela lleva lentamente sus manos hasta el traje de baño de Leon, notando que bajo este se estaba dando una erección de su miembro. Parecía ser grande, pero no era esa la manera en que realmente lo iba a comprobar. Leon también se entretiene tomando con sus manos el trasero de Angela, apretándolo con la delicadeza de "todo un caballero", y Angela soltaba suaves gemidos en respuesta. Así, con ambos dándose estímulos de forma mutua, fueron allanando el camino con una lentitud que bien podría desesperar a cualquiera, pero a ellos se les hacía perfecto el ritmo en que iban mientras sus lenguas parecían bailar tango entre sus bocas a un ritmo no tan suave pero sin caer en el desenfreno.

Era excitante estar así, juntos, manoseándose de ese modo, sin vergüenza alguna por hacerlo, invitándose entre sí a probar un poco más paso a paso. Ya podrían llevar a cabo la siguiente parte de ese glorioso encuentro, así que Angela termina por sacar completamente el miembro de Leon, y luego este mueve un poco la parte inferior del bikini para así proceder. La penetración es exitosa, y Angela se muerde el labio mientras sentía cómo aquel pene iba ingresando en ella lentamente. Para ambos se sentía como si ingresaran al cielo tomados de la mano.

─ Había olvidado cómo se siente, Leon ─ susurra Angela en el oído del agente.

─ Pues me alegra recordártelo ─ responde Leon antes de empezar a moverse.

Las palabras de Angela mueren antes siquiera de ser emitidas, pues los movimientos de Leon eran demasiado para su autocontrol. Nuevamente los besos toman su respectivo papel en ese encuentro, y las manos no se quedan quietas, sino que son aprovechadas para palpar minuciosamente el físico de la otra persona. Lo que había comenzado como algo casual y trágico tiempo atrás, ahora bien podía ser la mejor cosa que haya pasado en sus vidas. Se trataba del hecho de conocerse entre ellos.

El día seguía en su punto más álgido. Tal vez no estuvieron allí tanto tiempo como pensaban, pero eso poco o nada les importaba. Leon se sigue moviendo con hambre animal, y Angela ahora clavaba sus uñas en la espalda del agente, dándole a entender lo mucho que disfrutaba de esa experiencia que estaba teniendo. Si alguien les hubiese dicho antes que su reencuentro iba a incluir tener sexo en el agua, posiblemente no le hubieran creído, pero ahora que estaba pasando, bien podía aquello tener sentido. Pero eso era un asunto para meditarlo más tarde, pues eso no haría sino interrumpir esa sesión de amor que se estaban dando.

─ Más... Más, Leon.

Para Leon esas palabras eran órdenes que tenía que cumplir a como diera lugar, así que se mueve más y más rápido, y sus besos son mudados al cuello de Angela, donde lamía y mordisqueaba como si de un vampiro enamorado se tratase. Angela en respuesta gemía más y suplicaba por más de ese placer que llevaba su mente demasiado lejos de todo. Era un placer que ella tenía el honor de conocer, y bastante tentadora era la idea de ser la única que lo pudiese sentir.

─ Me voy a venir, Angela. Me vengo.

─ Hazlo dentro, Leon. Vente dentro de mí ─ Angela refuerza su agarre para que así Leon continuase.

Aquel gesto era especialmente porque también ella estaba por llegar a la cúspide de esa montaña rusa de placer que hasta el momento no había hecho sino subir y subir. Leon y Angela se besan una vez más al momento en que alcanzan el clímax.

No podía ser menos que maravilloso, o excelente. Eran sin duda las palabras que más se acercaban a lo que ellos pensaban que había sido hacerlo en aquel lago. Si fuera por el agua, a ambos se les podría evidenciar el sudor, producto del calor compartido. Respiraban de forma algo cortada, pero no podían estar sino satisfechos. Sonríen y acercan lentamente sus rostros, y así no tenían otra cosa en sus respectivos campos visuales.

─ ¿Crees que algún día podríamos bucear nuevamente? ─ dice Angela en voz muy baja.

─ La verdad me encantaría, pero creo que no vendría mal si me quedo un poco más, o que te vengas a vivir conmigo ¿Qué dices?

Angela estaba boquiabierta. Esa propuesta era más que una simple evidencia de sentimiento, era una muestra de que veía aquello como algo real y que asumía con la seriedad que requería. Leon realmente era capaz de poner la bala donde ponía el ojo.

─ Mmm, ¿no crees que también pudiera ser que pudieras mudarte tú aquí? ─ Angela monta su pequeña defensa entre risitas.

─ Supongo. No suena nada mal ─ responde Leon siguiéndole el hilo.

─ De acuerdo. Me iré contigo. Tan solo dame un mes y podré llevar todas mis cosas.

─ Genial, pues así tengo tiempo para comprar un apartamento nuevo.

Había sido un éxito rotundo el intento de Angela. Tanto que no entendía cómo lo había conseguido, pero ahí estaba, ante sus ojos, a Leon Scott Kennedy. Sus sentimientos habían sido plenamente correspondidos, y ahora más que nunca podría ser feliz. Era sin duda era el mejor día de su vida, aunque ahora era el momento de salir del agua, pues ya sentía que se arrugaba mucho.

 **Fin**

* * *

En un principio no me veía escribiendo algo con Angela, pero a partir de ese review mi visión del mundo cambió un poco. En fin, me alegro de haber terminado este pedido, y espero desde mi alma que a Jordi también le haya gustado el resultado, así como a todos los que hayan pasado a leer.

Hasta otra


End file.
